The present invention relates to computer application programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for enabling a computer user to employ a preferred external object handler program to create an object for, or modify an object from an integrated computer application program, rather than employing a similar object handler included in the integrated program.
Integrated computer application programs include a number of object handlers. For instance, an integrated program might include as subprograms a text editor, a spreadsheet, an electronics mail program, and a graphics program. Such object handlers are treated as services of the integrated program, that is, they may be employed without exiting the integrated program. The data formats of the integrated program's various object handlers are compatible, so that an object created on one integrated program object handler can be operated on by another of the integrated program's object handlers.
When operating such an integrated program, the user may prefer to employ an external object handler program (the "preferred object handler") with the integrated program, rather than employing a similar object handler that is included in the integrated program (the "native object handler"). For example, the user may prefer an editor other than the integrated program's native editor because of familiarity with the preferred editor or because the preferred editor has additional features not included in the native editor.
At present, it is difficult or impossible for the user to employ the preferred object handler as desired. If the data format of the preferred object handler is not compatible with the integrated program's object handlers, and the preferred object handler has no means for converting object data into a compatible data format, the user cannot employ the preferred object handler to create an object for, or modify an object from the integrated program. Even if the preferred object handler has means for converting object data into a format that is compatible with the integrated program's native object handlers, the user will find it difficult to proceed as desired. For example, to employ the preferred object handler to create an object for the integrated program, the user must first exit the integrated program. The user then enters the preferred object handler's program, creates the object, saves the object in a compatible data format, and exits the preferred object handler's program. Finally, the user must enter the integrated program, then retrieve the object using a native object handler. It will be appreciated that the foregoing is a complex and time-consuming task.